Currently, if more than one cash handling device is required for capacity or redundancy issues, the denominational levels in devices may not stay near target or equal levels. For example, some cash handling devices may be used more frequently, whereas other cash handling devices may be used infrequently.
Manual withdrawals and deposits are required currently in order to move excess notes of a given denomination from one cash handling device to another or to try to equalize denomination levels in different cash handling devices. Consequently, users must log into and interact separately with each cash handling device that is to be monitored or adjusted.